hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 302 - 11 Chefs Compete
The second episode of Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on June 11, 2007. On that episode, the teams competed in their first team challenge, and the dinner service proved to be problematic for one team. Intro Back to the dorms, the red team met up together with Bonnie voicing her dismay on how much the team argued with each other to Melissa. The red team realized that they needed to put their animosity behind them, and Joanna said she did not want to be up for elimination again. Meanwhile, the blue team expressed concern for Aaron's health problems in service, but he reassured them that he was alright. However, Aaron's comment on under eating caused more concern, and Aaron secretly knew he was the weakest link on the blue team at the moment. Team Challenge At 5:56 AM, Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann woke up the chefs with pots and pans, and the two teams gathered in the dining room with a waiting Ramsay. He reminded them of their embarrassing service last night, and stated he has never seen so many fish items in the garbage bin in his life, adding that they lost $1000 worth of fish. Then, Ramsay told both teams that they would be catching their own fish, and brought them outside. Outside, they headed to the loading docks and Ramsay opened a truck full of Dover Soles. He told the contestants to catch them as the deliverymen tossed them to the chefs. The chefs caught the fish and put them in buckets. Once all the Dover Soles were caught, the teams brought them back inside, but Aaron cramped up while carrying his and Eddie's bucket. Once everyone came back in the kitchen, Ramsay revealed that they will be using those Dover Soles for their next challenge. That caused distress for Aaron who admitted he was dizzy, and Ramsay told him to take some time off, which evened the teams 5 each. Ramsay showed them how to properly clean a Dover Sole, and the team that could clean the most Dover Soles to Ramsay's standards would be the winner. Both teams had 30 minutes to clean as many Dover Sole as they could. During the judging, the men were up first with Eddie's two Dover Soles, but only one of them was deemed acceptable. Brad cleaned three, but only two were accepted. Vinnie could not clean his portions properly and scored no points and Rock did not do much better with only one acceptable portion. Josh was up last, and he managed to have all four of his portions correctly cleaned, giving the men 8 points at the end. When it was the women's turn, Melissa managed to get four points as well. Julia also had a good performance by getting two Dover Soles in. Bonnie and Jen, however, failed to get their Dover Soles properly cleaned, and both score no points. Joanna was the last one up, and she revealed to have only done three. Fortunately for the women, all three were deemed acceptable, and the red team won 9-8. Reward The women went fishing with Ramsay at the Pacific Ocean. They also had lunch with him. That win raised the morale of the women. Punishment The men had to prep the remaining Dover Soles for the following night's service. While the men did the task, Aaron slept for four hours. When Aaron did come to the kitchen, he was still dizzy and contemplated quitting the competition, but Rock and Brad convinced him to stay. Before service Later that night, the women got into more revealing outfits which excited Josh and Eddie as they used Bonnie to help them with menial tasks. Aaron confided to Julia about his standing, but Julia told him to not worry about the blue team's experience. The next day, both teams prepped their stations for service. Once prep was finished, Ramsay revealed that they would have a Dover Sole special on the menu that night. As the second part of their punishment, the men had to decide who would serve it tableside and debone the fish, with Brad immediately calling Aaron's name. Even though Ramsay tried to give Aaron a pep talk, Aaron continued to black in and out during the talk. Once everyone was ready, Ramsay told Jean-Philippe to open Hell's Kitchen. Dinner service The first tickets came in, and both teams got their first orders ready. Ramsay spotted Aaron talking with the diners instead of being at his station and told Jean-Philippe to get him out of there. As Eddie tried to get his spaghetti ready, Rock and Brad butted in, despite Eddie trying to push them away. This resulted in an excess amount of spaghetti cooked that was not needed and Ramsay told Eddie to keep control of his station. In the red kitchen, Bonnie was cooking three orders of scallops instead of the one that was needed, which caused Ramsay to call her a dumb blonde. Back in the blue kitchen, Vinnie was prepping the Dover Sole special, but Ramsay saw that it was burnt and was angry that Vinnie lied to him about it. In the meantime, the red kitchen was pushing appetizers out, thanks to Jen's leadership, something Ramsay took notice of. Vinnie's Dover Sole finally made it to the pass, and Aaron prepared to serve it tableside. However, he was very slow at deboning the fish, taking 15 minutes for one fish and leaving it cold for the customers. More problems for the men occurred when Eddie's risottos were too peppered, which Ramsay claimed that he wouldn't even serve it to a fucking pig. Eddie was kicked off the appetizer station, and Brad took over. In the red kitchen, Joanna realized that she forgot to cook lettuce for one of the dishes, and while she tried to fix it, she got called out by Ramsay for not communicating. Despite these problems, 23 of the 50 red diners got food, while only 9 of the blue tables had been served. In the blue kitchen, Josh brought up his first Wellington, but it turned out to be overcooked, and his second one had raw pastry. Aaron's deboning was not going well either as a lot of the customers have found little bones in the Dover Sole, much to Ramsay's dismay who told Aaron to concentrate. Melissa tried to help Joanna out on the garnish station, but Ramsay kicked her off and told the women to keep their attitude together as they only had three tables left. They did and they managed to complete their service. However, in the blue kitchen, more problems occurred as Brad's risotto is as peppery as Eddie's, and Josh sent up a dry chicken. That caused a frustrated Ramsay to kick the entire men out of service, and told the women to finish the men's tickets, along with their desserts. Post-mortem Lining up both teams, Ramsay made it clear that the men were the losers for that service, even citing Aaron, Vinnie, and Eddie as the worst of the blue team. Rock was named "Best of the Worst", and Ramsay told him to nominate two of his teammates for elimination. Back upstairs, Eddie admitted to Rock that he, Vinnie, and Aaron were the worst performers that night, but pleaded his case to stay as he was a better prep worker. Aaron also pleaded his case, but secretly wanted to go home. Rock, after talking with Josh for a bit, finalized his decision. Elimination Rock nominated Eddie as his first nominee, and Josh as his second. Despite feeling that Josh was nothing but a fake after his poor performance on meat, Ramsay gave Josh another chance and eliminated Eddie for his poor performance and not taking control of his station, allowing his teammates to take over. During his exit interview, Eddie admitted that his biggest regret was not being loud, and felt that he should have tore the place up. Ramsay's Comment: "Eddie's got a big heart. Sadly, he couldn't even hold his own section. He made far too many simple mistakes and he didn't merit running his own restaurant." Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes